A Black, Red and White Rose
by IHeartFantasy
Summary: The night before she is to be sacrificed to the Core of the Abyss, Lacie spends that time thinking about herself and Jack. Upon making a decision, she goes by that decision. That decision, while it seems small, will change the way the Baskervilles function forever. AU, some characteristics and events by the manga. Contains OCs.
1. Prologue

**Hi there! This story is _not _a sequel to my "To Turn Back the Clock". Rather, this is a story I had started writing _on paper, _a few months ago. To be honest, I think I may have rushed the ending to TTBtC. But what's done is done. **

**This story just literally came to me one day during my LRC class. So I started writing it. This is AU, preferably about what would happen if Lacie had run away the night before she was to be sacrificed to the Abyss. There _are _OCs in this, so you know. But, I am still going to tie in things that happen in the manga, so rest assured!**

**Also, I don't like how I wrote description in the prevoius story I wrote. You will notice, not much in the prologue, but in chapter 1, that I've _really _changed how I describe things. So don't be surprised if you think someone else wrote it! XD I think I really changed how I write because I wrote it down paper. ...Perhaps the feeling of using a pencil helps me write? I don't know.**

**Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy the prologue to "A Black, Red and White Rose"!**

* * *

A Black, Red and White Rose

* * *

Prologue

It was not an easy decision to choose. One result could end wit happiness, the other would bring sorrow. It was like choosing a life-or-death choice, which would affect her fate. How ironic when for her, it really _was _a life-or-death situation.

Her fate had been decided once she was born. It was _because _she was born at all it ended up like this. If she had different eye color, and was not odd and eccentric, then maybe she could live her life. Unfortunately, her case was not like that.

Black hair like a raven's, crimson-red eyes that seemed to spell out the devil. Her eyes were the reason she was feared, the eyes were the reason her fate was so tragic. Child of Misfortune. A child that brings bad luck.

The only bad luck that she brought was sorrow for her brother, and death for those men she had killed eight years ago with her rabbit Chain.

The murders were justified, however, no matter what anyone else said or thought. she had killed them because they had hurt her and Jack. Okay, it was mostly because of Jack.

Jack Vessalius. Third son of a third-rate noble family, of Viscount Vessalius. She had run away from home when she found him in an ally, dirtied and huddled in a blanket. She had fixed up his hair and spent the day with him. It was only to kill time, however, because the real reason she had run away was that she had gotten into an argument with her brother.

Looking back, the reason of the argument was stupid, but she was a stubborn girl back then. She still was now.

Either way, she made Jack smile and he seemed happier then he had ever been that day.

It did not long, however. Once she used her Chain's powers she was traced by the Baskervilles. She had said a short goodbye and told Jack to never forget the name Baskerville; she even gave him one of her earrings.

She forgot all about him over time. It was eight years later when they were reunited at a party the Barma's were hosting.

Sighing, she leaned against the tree, pulling the cloak that was on her shoulders tighter around her. The full moon in the night-sky was bright.

Remembering her past made her think about the choices she could take. Running away from the Baskervilles and find refuge somewhere so she could live longer. Alternatively, stay and be dropped in the Abyss, to be destroyed by its darkness. Then there was Jack.

She smiled. She could easily go and run off with Jack, as her brother had suggested. However, if she did that, then somehow he would find out about her condition. Why did this have to be so hard? She knew how she felt about him, and she knew about his feelings about her. Ever since they met that one snowy day, Jack had loved her.

Still she questioned herself about her feelings towards him. Would she really be lonely without him in her life? The answer was _yes_. _Yes_, of course she would be lonely! The time they have spent together, she enjoyed his presence; he made her feel at ease. She knew that just maybe, he could not live without her, but what about herself?

What was it she was seeking from him? His company, so she would not be lonely anymore? No, that was not it. His smile, that seemed to be as bright as the sun? She loved his smile, yes, but that was not it. …Was it love? Her brother loved her, and she knew Glen did to some extent. However, that was natural—her brother loved and cared for her because she was his sister, and Glen loved her somewhat like a daughter.

So if it was love she wanted from Jack, what kind was it? _Unconditional_. The word came to her in a soft, gentle whisper in her ear. _Yes_. That was it!

Jack did not care if she had the eyes of Misfortune. He did not care if she was eccentric. He did not care if she was crazy—although by now she managed to control how she appeared to others. That was it; Jack simply did not care about whom or what she was. He just wanted to be near her, to have her company.

He just wanted to be near her, with her… _With him_…

She smiled. Her decision was made. Once she went through with this decision, she could not change her mind. She got up and started walking to her tower. She did not know what lay ahead, but one thing was certain—nothing would be the same ever again.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi there and welcome to the first chapter of "A Black, Red and White Rose"!**

**I noticed the prologue was named the first chapter, so I fixed that.**

**I also added a cover to this story! I made it myself on the iPad in our house, using an app called "Art Studio". I recommend the app! The black rose had to be a dark gray so we could see the lines on it, though. The yellow, or golden balls of light are the lights of the Abyss, and the white balls are snow that is falling from the sky. Do you like the cover?**

**Whatdotheydream: Thanks! I'm glad you think it's cute so far!**

**Kagehana. Tsukio: Ah ha ha! No, I'm not offended. I find it funny that she'd run of with Jack! But of course, you have to think of his reaction when he finds out she's pregnant with Levi's kids, though, ya know?**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! As you will see, I have really changed in descriptions.**

* * *

A Black, Red and White Rose

* * *

Chapter One

The rose garden was covered with snow, with snow was falling down slowly. The temperature was chilly, and it was cold enough that you had to wear a bit coat but not cold enough that you had to stay inside. The snow was soft and powdery to touch, as it was not hard enough to make snowballs.

The snow crunched softly as a boot crushed it. A tall man in black was walking around the garden, watching the scenery. His violet eyes swept the bushes, looking for something. Seeing a rosebush at the end of the garden, he walked over to it.

A gloved hand gently took hold of one of the roses. The rose was black. Next to it was a red and white rose. The man had never seen a black rose until the day it appeared. That day had also been when his sister mysteriously disappeared. A few moths later, a red and white rose joined its first companion.

The man did not know what to make of it. The roses stayed blooming no matter what the season, they did not have prickles and you could not take them off the rosebush. The roses were determined to stay, and because of this, the man felt there was a reason for this.

The red and white rose had appeared small, like buds, until they grew into their current size, a little bit smaller than the black rose. The black rose was fully bloomed, and the smaller ones were too but it looked like they needed to get bigger.

Because the roses stayed throughout the year, the man had his servant water the roses everyday during the winter, to make sure they did not wither. Even when he did not have to water them, the servant took care of them every day, every season. The man admired how his valet cared for the flowers.

"Admiring the roses again, Oswald?"

The man turned to find a white-haired man walking toward him. The older man's violet eyes sparkled with amusement.

"They are still here, so I like to check on them every-once-in-a-while, Levi," Oswald replied.

Levi nodded and began playing with the red rose's petals. "Funny how the first one came, isn't it?" he murmured, tugging on the rose. "When Lacie ran away…"

Oswald glared at Levi. "You don't know that," he said sternly. "Maybe… Maybe someone kidnapped her, or something!"

Levi glanced at Oswald. "Really? Really, Oswald?" he said, holding Oswald's gaze. "Do you really think that?"

Oswald stepped back. "I… Don't know," he whispered, holding a hand to his head. "She was supposed to be sacrificed to the Core of the Abyss that day… And yet, when I went to get her, she was gone!"

Levi tugged on the red rose; a petal was pulled away from it. Immediately, a new petal appeared in its place.

"Maybe she had her reasons, Oswald," Levi said.

Oswald shook his head. "I became Glen tha day. You were supposed to… Your body to become a Chain, your conscience to join the other Glens in my mind! And yet, here you are, still in the flesh!"

"Perhaps I still have things I need to do, Oswald," Levi said, putting the petal he had taken in his pocket.

"…Like what?"

Levi did not answer the question; Oswald glared at him to answer it. Then Oswald sighed.

"…Sorry, sorry," he said, rubbing his face. "This time of year always gets me… The snow… It reminds me of Lacie…"

"I know," Levi said softly, putting a hand on Oswald's shoulder. Then he began walking out of the garden. His somber tone was replaced with a cheerful one. "By the way, what do you have planned for Christmas this year?"

Oswald gawked at Levi's retreating figure. "Wha…? Christmas is two weeks away, Levi!"

Levi laughed. "I know that! But you always procrastinate and end up rushing preparations! Even _I _was on time!"

"Gilbert only has one more Chain to go, Levi," Oswald said. "Soon I'm not going to be Glen anymore."

"Yes, and then you'll be wondering what to do with Vincent, hmm?" Levi ventured, turning to face his successor. "Since Children of Misfortune aren't sacrificed anymore—a rule _you _made, I recall—Vincent had to figure out a job to do."

"I was thinking…"

"…That he takes over the Glen role?" Levi finished Oswald's mutter. "Vincent's title is still 'The Child of Misfortune'. He's not qualified to be Glen."

"Then who is?"

"After Gil? I'm not sure about that, Oswald."

"Then who should Gil choose to be the next Glen when his time comes?!" Oswald shouted.

"Calm down!" Levi snapped. "I'm sure someone will present themselves."

"But who, Levi? Who?"

Levi turned to see that Oswald was looking at him with mixed emotions. His former servant was angry, depressed, and frustrated. Most of all, he was confused—about Gil, about Vincent, and about the future.

Levi sighed. "Someone will come," he said. "That I believe. And they will change everyone the Baskervilles stand for."

* * *

Oswald and Levi walked into the manor; servants were trying to get the place ready for Christmas.

Levi was surprised by this. "I see you went one step ahead of me, Oswald," he commented.

Oswald chuckled. "You always complain I'm lazy when it comes to preparing, so I decided to step up my game," he said.

Levi took out the petal he had put in his pocket and handed it to one of the maids. "Takes this and put it with the others. It's time to craft them," he told her.

She nodded and took off.

"Is that why you've been collecting the rose petals?" Oswald asked. "To make something? What is it?"

"Ah ah ah," Levi chided, clicking his tongue teasingly. "It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, now would it?"

Oswald looked at Levi. "For your worth, it better be good," he said.

Levi laughed. "Believe me, Oswald, it'll be beautiful!"

Oswald did not say anything as he looked at him.

A young man, the age of nineteen, ran up to them. His black curly hair stood out and his gold eyes were worried.

"Master! How was your walk in the garden?"

"Just fine Gil," Oswald said, noticing how nervous his successor-to-be was acting. "Is something the matter?"

Gil's eyes were flickering around. As if he was afraid someone might overhear him.

Levi took control, sensing the urgency. "Gilbert, tell us what's wrong. Is Jack back from his trip to America?"

Gil nodded. "Yes, he is!" he said quickly. "But… He's not alone!"

"Not alone?" Oswald repeated, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. "Who else would he bring with him? He never brings guests here!"

"That's the thing!" Gil whispered. "Jack brought back two boys with him. They are twins, and are English!"

"English?" Levi said. "Like, from here? England?"

"Yes," said Gil. "And I'm aware people here have moved to America, but these boys—teens I should say, because Jack said they are fifteen—are very unusual!"

"Unusual how?" Levi asked.

"They look like Jack, except younger and the two of them are opposites in both looks and personality."

The three men turned to see a young man approaching them. Long blonde hair rested on his shoulders and he walked with an air that made people look at him. His mix-matched eyes of red and gold sparkled with excitement. A year younger than his brother, but recently had his birthday so they were the same age; he was the one with the title "The Child of Misfortune", due to his one red eye.

"Vincent!" Gil gasped. "I thought I told you to stay with Jack!"

"Jack said I could follow you," Vincent told his brother, waving his hand over his brother's order. He looked at Oswald and Levi. "I take it that the roses are still in bloom?"

"Yes, and still getting bigger—the little ones, anyway," Levi quickly said. He turned his gaze to Gil. "Why did Jack bring the two boys here?"

Gil stepped aside so the two older men could get past. "Why not ask them yourself?" Gil said.

* * *

The room was cold and stuffy. Cold because a window was open and stuffy because of the book smell.

Oswald opened the door into his study. Upon seeing him Jack stood up from his chair.

"Jack," Oswald greeted. "I'm to assume your trip went well?"

Jack smiled. "Yes, it did," he said. "And I met some very _interesting _people while there."

"Gil told me."

"Ah yes, the boys," Jack said. He turned to where there were two teens standing by the window. "Gentlemen? Could you two come here for a moment?"

The teens turned at Jack's voice and walked next to him.

Levi gasped; he had entered the room along with Gil and Vincent.

"My name is Oz!" said one of them cheerfully. This twin had blonde hair and bright emerald-green eyes. He looked like Jack when the older man had been fifteen.

His brother, however, was completely different. He had black hair styled like Oz's, and his eye were violet. "I'm Zack," he said calmly.

The personalities were different—one was cheerful and told what he thought of people, while the other seemed more serious in things and kept thoughts to himself. Vincent had been right: the twins _were _opposite of each other, like a mirror image. Even the clothing they were wearing was different; Oz wore white and green while Zack wore black and violet.

"I found them out on the streets in rags and using a box for a house," explained Jack. "Out of pity I decided to take them with me. Eventually I realized how different they were from each other. Now I've found out Oz reminds me of myself and Zack of Oswald."

Oswald blinked at Jack's words; he looked over the two twins. _I can see why he thinks that_, he thought. _Zack looks like a younger Jack with my hair color and eyes_.

"Why have you brought them here, Jack?" Oswald asked, careful to keep his tone even despite the anger he felt towards Jack. _Why did he bring them here? Does he want the Baskervilles to take them in, like with Gil and Vincent?_

"I asked them if they'd like to live with me," Jack said, "but only Oz wanted to stay. So I came here to see if you'd take in Zack."

Oswald looked at Zack. The teen smiled slightly at him. Oswald could feel Levi's gaze on him.

"You know we only take the ones chosen by the Abyss," Oswald told Jack.

"I know that," Jack said. "But give them a chance, okay?"

Levi stepped forward to be next to Oswald. "Why would we give them a chance?" he asked Jack. His tone was not threatening, as it was mere curiosity.

Jack smiled. He gesture the twins. "Show them, boys."

They nodded. Zack lift up his hands. The people in the room—except for him—began flouting.

"Zack has the power to bend the will of the Abyss," explained Jack. "His powers come from the Core itself."

Zack let them on the ground.

Oswald turned to Jack. "How do you know about the Core?" he asked.

Levi spoke first before Jack. "I told him."

Oswald looked at Levi. His old master told Jack more about the Abyss then he told Oswald!

Oz lift up his hands and swung them, a scythe appeared in his hands and broke the vase that was in the room.

Oswald stared at the broken pieces. Oz put the scythe upright; Levi came over to examine it.

"Blood red…" Levi murmured, staring at the color of the scythe.

"Does Oz have powers as well?" Oswald asked.

"Yes," said Jack. "But his powers come from the Abyss."

"Abyss?" Levi repeated. "Does that mean they've been in the Abyss?"

Oz made his weapon disappear. He looked at his brother.

"We've been there, yes," said Zack.

"We were born there," Oz added.

Oswald stared at them. "Are you… Chains?"

"Yes and no," Oz said. "We are human, but we have powers from the Abyss."

"A part of the Abyss exists in us," Zack added.

Levi and Oswald stared at them; they were not sure what to think.

"Well?" Jack asked. "Are you going to let Zack become a Baskerville?"

The two men looked at each other.

Oswald sighed. "Considering they both come from the Abyss…" he said. "…Alright. Zack can stay."

"Thank you so much!" Zack said, giving a small smile.

"I'm glad you let him stay," Jack said. "I'm not sure I could've handled having both of them at my manor!"

Oz's face puffed up angrily. "Hey!" he cried out while Jack started laughing.

Oswald stood there as Oz and Jack stared to have an argument whether Oz and his brother bothered Jack.

* * *

Oswald stood on the balcony overlooking the garden, with the evening breeze feeling cool on his face. Levi was beside him.

"Do you think taking in Zack was a good idea?" Levi asked.

"He's a good assistance for the Baskervilles in their mission," answered Oswald. "You heard Jack."

Levi frowned. "I _did _hear Jack," he snapped. "I'm just not sure letting a powerful person—who has powers like a Chain—will be a good benefit or a bad benefit for the Baskervilles."

Oswald watched the snow falling; the snowflakes looked like twinkling stars.

"For our sake, Levi, I hope it's a good benefit."


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi there! Can you believe it's already February? Time just flies by! I'm sorry it took so long to update. I'm actually a little lazy if I already have it written on paper, and need to put it in a Word Document! XD**

**Anyway... I can't believe Pandora Hearts is ending soon! I actually started reading it near the end of April last year, and I'm almost at the anniversary of when I started reading it. It feels like I've known the series forever! I _really _hope we get a happy ending, because if we don't, I don't know what I'll do!**

**In this chapter, I introduce another OC. She actually does have a small part in this story. So I hope you like her!**

**And, I'm sorry about all the Lottie teasing. I couldn't help myself. XD**

* * *

A Black, Red and White Rose

* * *

Chapter Two

Zack quickly grew accustomed to living in the Baskerville manor. One would think protectors of the Abyss were always busy, but in reality, that was not the case. Nothing really happened around the place—it was rare that an event occurred when the Baskervilles needed to intervene.

Nevertheless, Zack quickly gained respect from the Baskervilles. News had spread quickly about the powers Zack and his twin possessed.

Lily Baskerville, the youngest of them all, was delighted to have another "brother" in the family. She followed Zack around like a bee attracted to honey. Zack was not bothered by this; in fact, he enjoyed her enthusiasm. He used his powers to make Lily flout and fly around; often resulting with her laughing with glee and saying she wanted to go higher. Zack took precaution to this; he only let her go up so high that she could fall back into his arms.

It had been a week since Zack joined the Baskervilles. The Christmas decorations were complete. Levi had exclaimed it was a new record for Oswald.

Zack was reading a book near one of the large windows, for when he was not with Lily he was reading. Like Oswald, he did not really speak much, for he preferred to be alone most of the time.

Footsteps walked up to Zack. The teen looked up to see Gil approaching him. The nineteen-year-old was dressed as if he was about to go out, because he was wearing a black coat and had a black hat on his head.

"Zack, Master would like you to come with me," he told Zack.

"Why does Glen want me to go with you?"

Like the other Baskervilles, save for Levi and Jack, Zack called Oswald by his title. Gil called Oswald "Master" because Gil was his servant and to be his successor as Glen.

"He wants you to see Sablier," Gil explained. "Ever since you've joined us you've either been reading or playing with Lily. He thinks you should go out and see the town, do something new."

Zack closed the book with a snap; he got up and looked Gil in the eye. "Alright," he said. "I'll go with you. Give me a sec, okay?"

Gil nodded; he turned around and walked to where the horse carriage would be outside.

Zack turned and ran down the hall; he skidded turning around the corner. Seeing a maid carrying a tea set, he slid underneath her without skipping a beat, and he called out an apology as he did so. He burst out one of the main upper doors; he had entered the main entrance of the manor. In front of him was the main staircase. He jumped on a rail and slide down it.

Lily must have heard he was going with Gil into town, because she was standing at the end of the stairs with his coat.

"Zack!" Lily called, holding the clothing above her head.

Zack went up in the air, taking his coat from her, and in the same motion, he dropped his book in her hands. Quickly he put his coat on, and landing on the ground, he slid to a stop in front of Gil and a woman who were waiting for him.

"Nice landing," chuckled Gil. "Must you always put on a show?"

Zack laughed. "Putting on a show is Oz's specialty," he said. "I just didn't want you to leave without me."

"Riiiight…"

Zack noticed the woman next to Gil. She was wearing the red Baskerville cape and a long-sleeved, light pink dress. Her pink hair was in a bun and her pink eyes were staring at him with curiosity. This woman was Charlotte Baskerville; Jack had given her the nickname "Lottie". He had also said, amusingly, that she had a noticeable crush on Oswald; Jack had added Oswald was too dense to realize it.

"Hello Lottie," Zack said. "I thought normally you hang out with Dug, Fang, and Lily?"

"I do," Lottie confirmed. "But Lily has been busy with you lately and Dug and Fang are busy with something."

"Like what?"

"…All I know is that Levi requested it," Lottie said.

Zack nodded. "I see," he murmured. "And you're here with Gil because…?"

Lottie avoided Zack's eyes. "…Glen asked me to help Gil with some very last minute errands," she muttered, a light blush creeping on her face.

Zack chuckled. "Aw, do you plan on getting him a Christmas present?" he asked.

It took a moment for Lottie to process his words, and once she did her face contorted in anger. "Wha… What?! What makes you say that?!"

Gil laughed at Lottie's face; it was a mixture between confusion, anger, and embarrassment. Lily giggled and scrambled over.

"Lottie and Glen sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" she began to sing.

Zack burst out laughing. Gil was holding his stomach from laughing. Lottie's face turned bright red and she got mad.

"_Lily!_" she shouted. "Don't sing that aloud! It is…! It is not like that! _No way!_"

"Then why do you always gaze at him with a funny expression on your face?" Lily asked. She then proceeded to imitate Lottie gazing lovingly at Oswald.

"Lily!" Lottie exclaimed. "Stop that! It is not funny! I don't like Glen that way!"

Gil joined in the teasing. "It's funny because it's true!" he said.

This caused all three of them to burst out laughing. Lottie's face went red and she started stammering.

"Alright, alright," a voice said. "That's enough, all of you."

"Levi!" Lottie exclaimed. "Tell these, these _fools_ to stop saying lies!"

Levi stopped next to Lily. "On the contrary, Lottie, it's _exactly _like they say," he said calmly. "But I think it's time for you three to go, hmm?"

"Yes, sorry Levi," said Gil.

"No harm done," Levi said. "But Lottie, please try to keep your feelings to yourself, hmm? Otherwise it won't be long until _he _find out!"

Gil and Zack laughed as Levi took Lily away.

"After we put that book back in Zack's room, how about we go make a snowman, huh Lily?"

"Yay! Levi, you're the best!"

"Ha ha! I try, Lily, I try."

* * *

Zack stood in wonder at the scenery. The town was decorated for Christmas: candles were hung everywhere, green vines rounded trees, and snow was all over. It looked like a winter wonderland.

"Hey! Zack!"

Zack turned to see Gil in the crowd calling him. "Hurry up or else I'll carry on without you!"

"Coming!"

Zack zipped through the crowd to where Gil was. Gil gave him some money.

"Why don't you go and find Lily's present for her?"

"Me?" Zack murmured. "What about you? What's Lottie doing?"

"I'm going to find some meat for the kitchen to cook," Gil explained. "Lottie is looking for the star that will go on top of the tree. The old one broke last year."

"Alright, I'll find a toy Lily will absolutely love," said Zack.

"Good luck."

"You too, Gil."

Gil tipped his hat at Zack and then proceeded to find a butcher shop. Zack stood there for a few seconds before walking down the street searching for a toy store.

Not many really caught his eyes, until he found a promising one. It was a small, cozy store with several toys and dolls in the windowsill. A sign bolted above the door read: _Ally's Toy Wonderland_.

_The Abyss is like a wonderland_, Zack thought. He walked into the store.

The room inside was stuffy; there were several shelves of dolls and toys in the room. A long white-haired teenaged girl with blue eyes was sitting behind the counter, reading a book in her seat. It looked like the store had not had a costumer in a while.

Zack walked quietly through the aisles, staring at the merchandise closely. One item in particular caught his eyes; it was a black rabbit doll with red eyes and a white bow.

He picked it up and examined it, it had a plushy-like feeling to the toy and the eyes felt round and smooth on his fingers.

_Lily would love this_, he thought.

Zack walked up to the counter. "How much is this?" he asked.

The girl looked up from her book. "For that? Ten dollars," she replied.

"Really? That's cheap," Zack commented.

"This is a cheap store."

As the girl registered the purchase, she chuckled. "It's surprising to see someone buy one of these," she murmured. "This doll hasn't been bought in thirteen years."

"Really? Who bought one last time?"

She gave the rabbit doll to Zack. "I'm Ally, by the way," she said. "To answer your question, a woman bought two. This doll has not ever been popular, so my mother asked why she was buying that particular brand. She said she loved rabbits. It looked like she was in a hurry so Mother just gave them to her for free."

Zack could not believe his ears. "Why did she give the woman the dolls for free?" he asked curiously.

"She had this vibe, that she was different from other people," Ally explained. "Mother thought that was cool so she wanted to show the woman her gratitude. Oh, and in case you're wondering, I have a very good memory, so I remember Mother telling me that later."

"So your mother owned this place?" Zack asked.

"Yes," said Ally. "I was three when that woman came. I am sixteen now. Mother died last year so I inherited the store."

Zack did not know what to say.

"You're a Baskerville, aren't you?" Ally said.

"Yes," he said. "How did you know?"

"You have the same vibe as that woman did," Ally said. "I can sense a Baskerville a mile away."

"Really?" Zack said. "Why is that?"

"…I'm not sure," Ally murmured. "Mother never told me why."

Zack glanced outside. "I have to go. I'll see you around!" Zack said, walking out of the store.

He was not able to see Ally's small smile. "…I'd like that," she whispered.

* * *

Zack was looking around at the decorations as he walked along. So far, he had not found Gil again, but he did see Lottie coming out of a store with the new star, though. She had nodded at him when she saw the rabbit doll and went back to their carriage.

_Where is he? _Zack wondered. _It is like a maze out here!_

"Zack! There you are!"

Zack saw Gil walking up to him carrying a large bundle. "How did the searching go? Found something for Lily?"

"I did," said Zack. He showed the doll.

"That's cool," said Gil. "Lily loves animals."

Zack nodded. "Yeah, I think she'll love it."

"Shall we go, then?"

"Yes."

They walked back to the carriage where Lottie was waiting impatiently.

"There you are!" she exclaimed. "What took you so long? Were you flirting again, Gil?"

"What?!" Gil cried out. "I've never done that! Do not compare me with Jack! That's just _wrong!_"

Lottie huffed. "That man gets on my nerves…" she muttered darkly. "He makes my veins boil with rage!"

Zack chuckled. "But not like Glen, right?" he asked.

"Eh? …Oh," said Lottie. "No! I refuse to be more embarrassed today! _Refuse!_"

"So you hate Jack but love Glen? _Or _could it be you're attracted to Jack too?" Gil said. "A _lot _of women all for Jack. Won't be long until you do too!"

Lottie's face grew red with anger. "_What?! _Me? Fall for… _Jack?! _Belch! Ewww! _No way, only if he's the last man on Earth!_" she ranted. "I do _not _like Jack! It's _Glen!_ Do you hear me? _Glen!_"

Lottie paused, realizing what she just admitted. "Not again! Why does this always happen to me?!"

Gil and Zack were laughing from her outburst.

"_It's not funny!_" cried out Lottie.

As Zack opened his eyes, he was suddenly attacked by a black blur. Whoever it was, they grabbed hold of the rabbit doll and took off with it. Zack spun around from the momentum, and when he stopped spinning, he looked up to see someone in a black cloak running off.

"Who was that?!" Lottie asked.

"I don't know," Gil said. "But they are fast!"

"They took Lily's present!" Zack cried out. "I'm going to get it back!"

He ran off.

"What?!" a surprised Gil said.

"If Lily finds out I lost her gift, she'll be devastated!" Zack called back. "Go back to the manor! I'll catch this guy and find a way back to the mansion myself!"

"What?!" Lottie said. "Zack, think more clearly about this!"

Zack did not hear her. Instead, he ran faster. The person ducked a corner.

Zack glared. _You are not getting away!_


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi there! Sorry for the wait. I find it upsetting that people _have _read my second chapter of this but did not comment on it!**

**So could you guys comment on this one? Please? I'd be happy if you did!**

**LOL, I couldn't help myself with what Alice says when she sees Gil for the first time! XD**

* * *

A Black, Red and White Rose

* * *

Chapter Three

Ducking the corner like the person he was pursuing, Zack found himself on another crowded street.

_Drat!_ he thought. _Where did that person go?_

Zack scanned the crowd to find the black cape, he noticed the person running toward the marketplace. Seeing the destination his thief had in mind, Zack took a shortcut through an alleyway.

When he came out of the alley, he was behind one of the food stands. Ducking as so not to be spotted, he came out into the crowd.

_Where is he…?_

His question was answered by the same person pushing him out of the way. Scrawling, Zack continued his chase.

"Hey!" he shouted. "Come back here! Give it back!"

The person glanced his way, cloak covering the face. Then the person kicked a wagon, watermelons rolled onto the ground.

"That's the oldest trick in the book!" Zack called.

The person did not answer; they merely slid under a cart and continued running.

Running had given him adrenaline, so Zack gave a flying leap over the fruit and continued on his way.

The person was already out of the marketplace. Zack had no chance of catching up to him.

_Unless I use my powers…_ Zack thought.

He concentrated, focusing the energy inside him to become more speed for his legs. Once the power was there, he let it go. Instantly Zack was propelled forward.

The person must have sensed it, because they ran into an alley.

Zack made the air around him slow him down as he turned the corner so he would not crash. He was surprised to see the person climbing a ladder to the roof.

"Oh, c'mon!" Zack groaned.

Walking up to the ladder, he used the new energy he had to jump onto the roof before the person made it there.

The person was surprised to find Zack waiting for him. "What took so long?" Zack asked. "I've been waiting. Now give me the doll!"

In response, the person kicked Zack in the face, and jumped to another building. He ducked inside a window, a few minutes later he came out onto the street.

Zack realized while looking out on the town, that the sky was dark. _How did the day go so fast? _he wondered.

Zack noticed that the area of the town he was in was getting more and poorer. _Does that person live out here?_

Seeing that the person he was chasing was getting farther away from him, Zack jumped into the air and landed on the ground in front of the person.

"Wha…?!"

"Don't pay that mind," Zack said calmly. "See, I need that doll because it's a present for a friend of mine. Can you give it back?"

The person shook their head frantically, clutching the rabbit doll closer.

"Why not?" asked Zack, stepping closer.

The person took a step back.

"Can't you tell me why?"

The person shook their head.

"Give it back!" Zack cried out, stepping forward and taking the doll back.

"G-get away from me!" the person shouted, pushing Zack to the ground. In the process they too fell onto the ground, the cloak's hood fell off their head.

Zack gasped. "You're…a _girl?_"

In front of him was a girl who looked about to be thirteen-years-old. She had dark brown hair and purple eyes that were staring at him in anger. She was wearing a dark purple dress and black boots—add in the cape and she looked like a bat when she jumped from the air. She also had two braids on each side of her hair.

"Yeah I am!" she retorted. "Now give me that rabbit doll!"

Zack glared at her. "I said no," he said simply, standing up. "Why do you want this so badly?"

The girl got up as well; snow fell off her as she did so.

"Because I need it!" she said.

"But _why _do you need it?"

The girl's face contorted with fury. "Because…because I lost it!" she cried out. "I… I lost it, okay! I misplace them! Our rabbit dolls, my sister's and mine! The one I had looked like yours, so when I saw it I thought it was mine. But now I see I was wrong…"

Zack stared at the girl. _All this time she has been looking for their dolls…_

"I'm sorry I made you come all this way for nothing," the girl apologized.

Zack smiled gently. "No need to apologize," he said. "I had quite the workout trying to catch up to you!"

The girl smiled, and noticed that snow was falling from the sky.

"Since it's too far for you to go to your friends," she said, turning briskly and walking away, "you should come and bunk with us for the night."

Zack followed. "Us?"

"Me and my sister."

Zack did not say anything. _She did not mention her parents. Does she not have any? _Instead of asking that, Zack asked something else that had been on his mind.

"What's your name? Mine's Zack."

"Zack?" the girl repeated. She turned and gave Zack a gentle smile. "My name is Alice."

* * *

Zack followed Alice as she took him deeper into the poverty section of the city. He was surprised to see people in rags and sleeping on the ground while it was snowing.

_I had no idea people could be this poor_, he thought. _What happened to get them to live like this?_

Zack followed Alice out of the ally and approached a broken down cottage. He realized that they were at the very edge of the city. _Alice lives way out here? Where no one bothers to help them?_

Alice opened the semi-attached front door and stepped inside. Zack followed in and silently closed the door, he saw the door was attached to the wall by the first and third latch. The middle latch was missing.

Alice called into the room. "Alyss! I'm home! And I brought a guest with me!"

Zack noticed they were in a living room, there was a couch that had no stands on the floor and there was a small fireplace that was somewhat warming up the room. Some windows were still intact; there was one small window that wasn't even there. Some cracks were in the ceiling, but the roof still stood.

There was a small table past the coach that had four chairs next to it. Beyond that there was a staircase leading upstairs and a small hallway next to the stairs.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!"

Zack's eyes followed the noise of the pattering of footsteps—it was coming from upstairs.

A girl identical to Alice came downstairs wearing a white dress and a white cloak. She had white hair and lavender eyes, overall the outfit made her look like a snow angel.

"Alice! You made me worry!" the girl scolded. "You said you would be gone for an hour, not more than an hour!"

Alice laughed. "Sorry Alyss," she said. "I got preoccupied by looking for food, we're nearly out."

Alyss sighed. "Did you at least find the tea I wanted?" she asked.

Alice shook her head. "No, I didn't," she replied. "I found some bread and apples though. Those might last us a few more nights."

Zack watched Alice take out said items out of a hidden pocket.

Alyss noticed him. "Who is this? And what's that rabbit doll he's carrying?"

Alice answered her sister before Zack could. "That's Zack," she said, biting into an apple. "I thought that doll was mine, so I took it from him. He chased me through town for it. Turns out it wasn't mine."

"Alice!" Alyss cried. "You don't steal from people!"

Alice shrugged. "Whatever," she said. "At least I didn't leave him out in the cold, now did I?"

Alyss stared at Alice, eventually she sighed. "No, you didn't," she murmured. "Go clean yourself up while I make dinner, okay?"

"Yep."

Alice walked by Alyss and handed her the food she had gotten earlier.

Once she was out of earshot, Alyss turned to Zack. "I'm sorry she is like that to you," she apologized.

"That's fine," said Zack dismissingly. "Is she always like that?"

"Sadly, yes," Alyss said, setting the bread and apples on the table. "Even when she's older… Sometimes I feel like the older one!"

Zack laughed. "I know how you feel," he said. "I have a twin brother who is like that. I mean, he's more energetic than me."

"Alice is like that too," Alyss said.

Zack sat on the coach and set the rabbit doll next to him. "Is it really okay I spend the night here?" he asked. "I don't want to ge a bother, especially since this cottage is in a state like this…"

Alyss laughed. "It's fine!" she said smiling. "We never really have guests with us, anyway."

Zack glanced at her. "How long have you lived in this cottage?" he asked.

Alyss stared at the ground. "For a few months. It's hard living on our own…"

Zack stared at the fire. It was slowly getting dimmer. _When the others find me, I'm going to ask Glen if they can move into the Baskervilles…_

* * *

Zack woke up to find Alice shaking him roughly. Her purple eyes were wide; it looked as if she was scared of something.

"Zack!" Alice cried out, seeing him sit up rubbing his eyes. "There are strange people outside the door! A seaweed-head, a pink lady, and a crow face!"

Zack looked at Alice confused. He turned to her sister. "Clarification?"

"Alice has a tendency to nickname people she meets," Alyss explained.

"Ah."

Zack got up and looked out the window, after seeing the people outside he laughed.

"What's so funny?" Alice asked.

"Relax," he told her. "They are my friends. I'm a member of the Baskervilles."

Zack opened the door.

"It's the seaweed-head!" cried Alice, pointing at the declared "seaweed-head".

Gil narrowed his eyes. "Excuse me?" he snapped. "My hair is not like seaweed!"

"Nice to see you too, Gil," said Zack. "How did you find me?"

Oz poked out behind Oswald. "They asked me to help find you," he said. "Our souls are linked, so I always know where you are."

The link was how each twin could find their brother. It was also how the other could tell how the brother was feeling.

Oswald looked at the two girls. "Who are these young ladies?" he asked.

"This is Alice and Alyss," said Zack. "They let me stay in their cottage for the night."

Upon introductions, the girls each curtsied.

"It's nice to meet you," Alyss greeted. "You are Glen Baskerville, are you not?"

Oswald was surprised at her question. "Yes, I am," he confirmed. "How do you know that? I wouldn't think a young lady like you living in a state like this would know such a thing."

"Alyss likes to know who's who!" Alice explained. "Especially big figures in society!"

Gil stared at them suspiciously. "How do you know about Glen?" he asked. "And that he's a Baskerville?"

Alyss looked at him in the eye. "…Our mother," she answered simply. "She taught us everything we know. The Baskervilles were among those things."

"So did she teach you about the Abyss?" asked Lottie.

"Yes," said Alice.

Oswald was staring at them curiously. Zack took this chance to say something.

"Glen, I was wondering if maybe Alice and Alyss could come live with us?" asked Zack.

"You want them to become Baskervilles?" Lottie asked. She was surprised Zack would be daring to ask Oswald that.

Oz smiled at Zack. "That's just like you, Zack," he said. "You're so kind to strangers."

"You would have done the same thing," Zack said.

Oswald looked at Zack. "You really think they can fit in as Baskervilles?" he asked.

Zack looked at them. The girls smiled at him. _I'm not sure why, but I feel like this is the right decision_, he thought.

He looked at Oswald in the eye. "Yes, I believe they can be Baskervilles," he said.

Oswald nodded. He smiled at the girls.

"Well, it looks like you have a new family," he said. "Welcome, Alice and Alyss, to the Baskervilles."


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi, sorry I haven't updated in a while. School work and all. But now that summer is here, I can finally upadate! Hooray! XD**

**This chapter is actually a longer one compared to the others, according to how the pages look on my Microsoft Office Word 2007. So yay, longer chapter! XD**

**Also, if anyone is interested, I have a new story up. It's a YuGiOh crossover story with Pandora Hearts. It has the Abridged personalities though, so if you like YGOTAS and PH, check it out! Not many people read crossover stories, probably because the authors loose interest in the stories, but I will try my hardest to not become one of those people! So please, if you like any of the before mentioned mangas/animes, check it out! XD Seriously, plz check it out! XD**

**This chapter of A Black, Red and White Rose sort of starts the plot of the story, at the end of it. More on the plot of the story will be in the next chapter, so hopefully this one will keep you guys intrigued for the next chapter. XD **

**Anyhoo, onward to the fourth chapter of A Black, Red and White Rose~!**

* * *

A Black, Red and White Rose

* * *

Chapter Four

Ever since Alice and Alyss joined the Baskervilles, Oz frequently visited Zack and them. Already Alice declared that Oz and Zack were her and her sister's "manservants"—that is, Zack and Oz were their valets.

Alyss had said that was not a nice thing to say, but Oz assured her that he was fine being Alice's manservant. Zack was not sure if Oz was pretending it was a game or if he was serious, as he could tell his brother had taken a liking to Alice. Either way, Oz became Alice's manservant and Zack became Alyss's manservant, although Alyss used the term "servant".

Currently, Oz and Zack were helping Alice and Alyss scare Gil. Just about everyone knew that the curly blacked-haired young man was afraid of cats, sometimes he was pranked because of that fear.

Oz was holding a black cat with gold eyes; the cat was named Cheshire and was Alyss's pet cat.

As Gil, Levi, and Oswald turned the corner, they launched their attack.

"Say hi to Cheshire!" Oz said, jumping around the corner and showing Gil Cheshire.

"_Yeeeeeek!_" Gil screamed, holding onto Oswald for comfort.

The teens laughed at his reaction. Levi laughed too because they had spooked them.

Oswald sighed. "I'm beginning to see why Jack said he wasn't sure if he could handle the both of you at his manor," he murmured, pushing Gil off him.

After recovering from his panic attack, Gil glared at Oz and Zack. "Are you sure you're not related to Jack?" he asked. "Because you've certainly got his humorous attitude!"

"Naw, that's more of Oz. Zack isn't like that," said a suddenly appearing Jack behind Gil and Oswald.

"G—geez!" said Oswald. "Don't do that!"

Jack laughed. "Sorry," he said, and then looked at the boys. "Nicely done, gentlemen! Next time, may I suggest getting Gil at night? That way it would _really _freak him out!"

"Don't listen to him!" Gil interjected.

"Why not?" inquired Levi. "The three of us know you the most!"

"Although sometimes I wish you weren't afraid of the dark," said Oswald.

Gil looked the three men before him. "…I hate you guys!" he cried out, running away.

"Such a cry-baby," Jack murmured.

Alyss looked after Gil. "Will he be okay?" she asked.

"Yes," Levi answered. "He calms down after a while. Sometimes, though, he makes it too easy to tease him."

Oz set Cheshire back on the ground; the feline meowed and whacked Oz in the face with its tail. Then the cat walked off.

Levi chuckled as Oz rubbed his face.

"So, what are you going to do now?" he asked.

"I wanted to see the garden," murmured Alyss.

"I wanna explore that forest we have nearby!" Alice said.

"But we could get lost," Alyss said.

"No, we wouldn't!" said Alice.

"_Yes_, we would! Remember that time in that town? You were so convinced you could find the way back to our shelter but instead you got us _more _lost!"

"Only because you were pestering me about how cold you were!"

"I wasn't!"

"Yeah you were!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

Levi sweat-dropped at the argument. He cleared his throat to get their attention, but the girls were so into their argument they did not hear. He tried again, but still they could not hear him. So instead, he whistled very loudly—whoever was nearby had to plug their ears.

He smiled as Alyss and Alice looked at him.

"Instead of arguing, why not compromise?" he suggested. "You can go see the garden first and _then _explore the forest. That sounds a lot easier, right?"

Alice looked at the wall. "…I guess so," she grumbled.

Alyss looked at the floor. "It sounds better when you say it like that," she murmured.

Levi clapped his hands. "Good!" he said. "Now that's settled, off you go, hmm?"

The girls nodded, they followed Zack and OZ as they headed to the door.

Jack looked at Levi. "How did you do that?" he asked. "I wouldn't have known what to do!"

Levi seemed to look off in the distance. "Those two…" he murmured. "…They remind me of Lacie."

Jack stared at Levi, and then in the direction the teens went.

"Yeah, I guess they _are _like Lacie…" he whispered, an odd look in his eyes.

* * *

Oz watched as Alice and Alyss marveled the garden. Zack was ahead of them, looking for something.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Oz murmured. "It must be pretty when it's spring."

Alyss nodded. "I wonder if they have any white roses," she said.

"You wouldn't them now," Zack said. "It's too cold."

Alice looked at Zack. "Where are you taking us?" she asked. Her cheeks were puffed pink from the cold, as were Alyss's.

"There's something special I want you to see," explained Zack. "Glen showed me them on my first day here."

"What are they?" Alyss asked, running up to Zack so she could walk next to him.

Zack pointed. "There!"

Zack was pointing at the three special roses at the end of the garden. Today, it seemed as if they were glowing in the sunlight.

Alice and Alyss ran up to the roses. Their eyes were wide with awe, never before had they seen theses kind of roses.

Oz chuckled at them as he walked up to them. "You look like you've never seen roses before," he commented.

"We've seen white and red roses before," said Alyss. "But never a black rose."

"It's like they are different," Alice murmured, touching the black rose. A gentle gaze was in her eyes.

Oz gazed more closely at the roses. "They…they are glowing!" he said, his eyes wide.

It was true. The roses were glowing, a pure yellow light. The glow illuminated the area around them, making the crystals within the snow to start shining. Finally, the flow burst out brightly, in the place of the glowing were small pieces of pure yellow light.

Zack's eyes widened. "The lights of the Abyss…!" he exclaimed. "But…how…?"

Alyss's eyes shined brightly. "These roses are connected somehow to the Abyss," she said. "They must glow when something happens."

"Like what?" asked Oz.

Alyss reached out and cupped the roses in her hands. "I think Alice and I are connected somehow to these roses," she said softly. "They must have glowed because they sensed our presence."

Zack glanced around. "We can't tell anyone what happened today," he said. "If Glen found out he might want to get rid of them!"

Alyss shook her head. "You can't," she said. "Theses roses can't come off. And they don't die, either."

Alice looked around nervously. "Can we leave this place?" she asked. "Suddenly I feel like we're being watched."

Upon that being said, the group quickly left the garden. The lights of the Abyss faded out.

* * *

Alice raced Oz as they ran throughout the forest. Zack and Alyss chatted as they went on ahead.

"Can't catch me!" Alice called out.

"Oh yeah?" said Oz, dashing to the side to catch her arm.

Alice evaded Oz by jumping at a tree and jumping from branch to branch.

Oz gawked at her. "What are you, a flying squirrel?!" he cried out.

Alice laughed. "No!" she replied. "I'm a flying rabbit!"

Zack chuckled at this. "Flying rabbit," he murmured. "I'd love to see that."

Oz gathered his strength and jumped at Alice, tackling her to the ground.

"Uff!" she grunted as she landed with Oz on top of her.

"Eh? Hey! "Get off of me, you stupid manservant!" she screeched at Oz, pushing him roughly off. Zack could see she was blushing madly.

Oz seemed to notice this. "Aw, are you blushing Alice?" he asked, a geeky grin on his face. "Do you need a hug?"

"N—no!" Alice responded, getting out of Oz's way. "I don't need a hug! And I'm _not _blushing! It must be the cold air!"

Alyss joined in the teasing. "Sure it is, Alice," she said. "Sure it is."

Alice glared at her sister. "Sh—shut up!" she cried out. "Whatever you may think, it's not true!"

She turned away, huffing. "C'mon!" she aid, walking away.

Zack chuckled. "She's cure when she's embarrassed, isn't she?" he murmured.

"Yeah, she is…" Oz replied.

At this, Zack looked at Oz. _Does he like her? _he wondered. _Or does he like like_ _ her?_

Alyss laughed at Alice's retreating figure. Her twin had gotten her hair stuck in a branch and was attempting to pull it out.

"I'll go help her," she told Oz and Zack, and ran to go help Alice.

Oz watched. "They are opposites," he said, "but you can tell they care about each other."

Zack nodded. "Yeah. Like us."

It was near sunset. Alice had made them walk farther than Oz and Zack and expected.

"Alice, can we head back now?" Alyss asked. "The sun is near to setting! Soon it'll be nighttime!"

"Just a little more!" insisted Alice. "There's a clearing up ahead! I wanna see what's in it!"

Before the others could protest, Alice jumped over a bush and into the clearing. The others joined her.

"Wow!" Alyss said. "Look at that!"

An old tower was standing near the edge of the clearing. Vines sprawled all around it. There were some cracks in the wall of the tower, but the tower still stood.

Alice dashed toward the door. "C'mon!" she called. "Let's see what's inside!"

"Alice, no!" Zack said. "You don't know what's in there!"

"It could be dangerous!" Oz added.

Alice laughed. "You're a bunch of cry-babies!" she said. "There's nothing wrong with the tower!"

Alice pushed the door open. "There's a staircase!" she called to the others. "It spins in a circle up the tower and leads to another room! C'mon!"

Without waiting for the others to answer, Alice dashed upstairs.

Alyss sighed. "Can she ever think of the dangers?" she muttered.

"Apparently not," replied Oz. "Let's see what she found in there, anyway!"

The three of them walked up the stairs and into a room. It was circular, like the tower itself. There was a couch near the end of the tower in the direction they were facing; there was a window in front of it. In addition, around the walls of the tower where were smaller windows, as well. Next to the big window in front of them, on the rounded side, was a shelf full of various toys. On a different side of the room was a bookshelf, and a few feet away from it was a small table with a small chair and armchair near it. On the last side of the room was a piano that was covered with a tarp. The room looked like it had not been used for a few years.

Oz looked around. "Has no one been here in a long time?" he asked. "Look at all the dust here!"

"Seems like it," answered Zack, tugging at the curtain that was at the door. "I overheard Lottie talking with Levi once. About Glen's sister, Lacie. She lived in a tower that was hidden from the other Baskervilles. Perhaps this was once her tower?"

Oz noticed Alice trying to get the tarp off the piano, he went over to help her. "Lacie, huh?" he said. "Didn't she disappear somehow?"

"Thirteen years ago," Zack answered. "That's what I heard."

"Lacie…" Alyss murmured, looking out of the tower window. "I wonder what it was like, living here all alone?"

Zack looked at Alyss. "She wasn't alone," he said. "I'm sure Levi and Glen visited her."

Alice and Oz succeeded in taking the tarp off the piano.

"But why was she locked up here?" Alice asked. "What did she do that forced people to lock her away?"

"I'm sure Glen knows," replied Oz.

"Yes, but he might feel awkward if we ask him," said Zack.

Oz sat down at the piano and pressed a key, the note echoed throughout the room.. "It still works," he said.

Zack sat next to him. "May I?"

"Of course!" said Oz. "You know I can't play as beautifully as you, Zack."

Zack nodded. He closed his eyes and began playing, a sad, nostalgic song began to be heard. Alice and Alyss watched in awe as Zack's fingers moved as if they were part of the piano itself.

Out of nowhere, a clunking sound was heard. Oz opened the top of the piano and searched with his fingers for the object that caused the disruption. His hand found something round and cold, he slowly brought it out for the others to see.

It was a gold pocket watch, and despite being hidden within the piano for a few years, it still retained its shine.

"Oooo!" Alice said. "Open it! Open it!"

Oz did so, it had a clock inside and an odd small square atop the clock. He wound the clock, it began playing a music box melody. Oz realized that the small square was actually playing the music notes.

Zack's eyes widened. "That song!" he cried out. "I was just playing it!"

"We know it," Alyss said. "Our mother used to sing it to us. How do you know it?"

"And how was it put in a music box melody?" Alice asked suspiciously.

Oz stared at the pocket watch. "Zack and I have known this song all our lives," he explained. "We don't remember where we've heard it. We just know it."

Suddenly, Zack looked around. "We can't tell anyone we've found Lacie's tower," he said quickly. "And Oz, perhaps we should hide that, in case anyone else finds the tower."

"I'll bring it with me," said Oz. "In my pocket. I don't want to leave it here, in case someone tries to steal it."

"Alright!" Alice said. "Now let's go back! I'm _starving!_"

* * *

Jack was waiting for the group as they came in. He was _not _happy.

"Where were you?!" he shouted. "You've had us worried _sick!_ Do you know what time it is? It's _bedtime_, and none of you have had _dinner _yet!"

Zack gulped before answering. "I'm sorry Jack," he said. "We took them out in the garden and went exploring in the forest. We must have lost track of time."

Jack looked like he wanted to say something, and then he sighed. "Well, at least you're all safe," he murmured. "Oz, it's time for us to leave."

"You're both invited to the Christmas party we're hosting," said Zack. "It'll be great!"

"I've been invited each time, and each time the theme of the party is different," Jack said.

"Theme?" Alice said. "But it's a Christmas party!"

Jack laughed. "I know," he said. "But the themes are something to do with Christmas."

"Oh."

Oz walked with Jack as they left the three.

"Was it fun today?" asked Jack.

"It always is," Oz answered.

"So, what'd you do in the forest?" Jack asked, ignoring Oz's answer. "Climb trees? Bother the creatures? Did you discover something within the forest?"

At that, Oz looked at Jack. _Does he know about Lacie's tower?_

"I, uh, overheard once that Glen had a sister," Oz said carefully.

"Her name is Lacie," Jack said.

"Is?"

"Oswald thinks, or may fear, she may have been kidnapped," Jack explained. "I believe she's still alive. We would have heard somehow if she was dead."

"So, you know her?" Oz asked. "Or knew her? Since we don't know what happened to her…"

Jack looked at the sky, as by this time they had stepped outside. "I love her."

_He loves Lacie? _Oz thought. _Even if he does not know what happened to her?_

Jack turned to look at Oz. Suddenly, he narrowed his eyes. "What… Is _that?_"

Oz looked to where Jack was looking; Oz's hand was slightly covering the pocket watch that was in his pocket.

"Oh, um," he stammered. "A pocket watch I found on the ground. No big deal, really."

Oz went to move away from Jack, but the taller man grabbed his arm and took out the watch.

Jack glared at it, and then at him. "Where did you find this?"

"On the ground," said Oz, sensing danger.

"Lies!" Jack cried out. "This is _my _pocket watch, and I hid it in the piano in Lacie's tower! No one else but me knows the location of the watch!"

Jack gripped Oz's arm tighter. "You…" he whispered. "Did you guys discover her tower?"

Oz did not answer him; he was staring at Jack in fear.

"Answer me!" Jack shouted. "Did you guys discover Lacie's tower?"

"Yes, we did!" Oz snapped, jerking away from Jack and swiping the watch away from him. "So what? We promised each other we wouldn't tell anyone we found it!"

Oz turned away from Jack. "Don't bother taking me home. I'll get there by myself!"

He started running off, using his powers to speed away quickly.

Jack stared at Oz's running figure. "Oz… Just how much do Zack, Alice, Alyss, and you know about Lacie?"


End file.
